


Tigerstar's Chance

by bookfangeek



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfangeek/pseuds/bookfangeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sleeping enemy will once again wake, and blood will reign once more.</p><p>What happens to dead cats when they disappear?<br/>As it turns out, the idea that they get reincarnated back into the clans is possible, but, because of the great battle, it won't only be Starclan cats coming back.<br/>The dark forest cats are coming back, and they'll be bringing Tigerstar with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tigerstar's Chance

A brook wound through a forest, racing around corners, and leading out into a small clearing, flowing past the paws of a gray tabby waiting beside it. The leaves of a nearby bush rustled and a dark gray cat, followed closely by an orange cat slunk out of the bushes. The tabby had enough time to shoot them an irritated glance before four more cats made their way through the bush, one black, one gray, one gray and white, and one orange tabby padded up.

The first cat snorted. “Took you long enough to show up.”

“Come on, Jayfeather!” The orange tabby protested, “We wanted to watch the gathering!”

“And I wanted to meet during the gathering, Lionblaze!” Jayfeather spat back.

“Hey, calm down,” the orange cat stepped forward. “We’re all here now, what do you need to tell us?”

Jayfeather ducked his head, embarrassed. “Sorry, Firestar.”

“Would you get on with it?” The dark gray cat growled.

“I was just about to, Yellowfang, keep your fur on,” Jayfeather cast a look around the gathered cats. “Before I tell you anything, you have to know where this idea is coming from.”

“Where _what_ idea is coming from?” Yellowfang demanded.

“This idea,” Jayfeather padded over to the gray she cat and Lionblaze. “As far as we all know, there have only been four cats who have been born twice, including Dovewing, Lionblaze, and myself.” Jayfeather shot an apologetic look to the black cat.

The black cat nodded. “Go on,” she said curtly.

Jayfeather dipped his head. “And one of the many questions that Starclan cats have no answers for is: Where do dead cats go when they disappear?”

“That’s it,” Yellowfang shrugged. “They’re gone.”

“Maybe,” Jayfeather looked around the group. “But I’m not so sure. Ivypool and I have been talking,” Jayfeather gestured his tail at the gray and white cat next to Dovewing. “Would you like to explain it, Ivypool?”

Ivypool blinked. “Um… sure,” she stood up and walked over to Jayfeather. “So, Jayfeather and I noticed something. What happened to Cinderpelt when she became Cinderheart? She vanished. And what about the three?” Ivypool gestured at Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. “What happened to them when they were born again?”

“They vanished?” The black cat guessed.

“Excellent, Hollyleaf,” Ivypool said, “What if, and this is a big if, when cats disappeared, they were born again?”

Yellowfang laughed. “Right, of course, that makes perfect sense!”

Jayfeather shot her a look. “And what does this mean for all the dead cats killed in the battle? Do they get reborn? And, furthermore, if they do…”

“When?” Ivypool finished.

“Because when they do,” Jayfeather locked eyes with Yellowfang, “we’ll have a lot of Dark Forest cats born into the clans again.”

Yellowfang smirked. “It’s not going to happen.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Everyone jumped, then turned to see an old, hairless cat with milky white eyes step out from the bushes.

“Rock!” Jayfeather gasped. “I have heard of a new prophecy.”

Rock rasped. “One I don’t think any of you will like hearing.”

“A prophecy,” Firestar’s eyes flicked around to everyone in the clearing.

Rock closed his eyes. “ _The sleeping enemy will once again wake, and blood will reign once more_.”

“A sleeping enemy…” Firestar muttered, “No, it couldn’t be.”

“What’s wrong, Firestar?” Dovewing asked.

“Moons ago…” Firestar said, “Spottedleaf visited me in a dream. She told me ‘beware of the enemy who seems to sleep.’”

“And?” Yellowfang’s tail flicked.

“She was talking about Tigerstar.”

Silence.

“We have to do something!” Hollyleaf declared.

“Yes,” Lionblaze stared at the ground. “But what?”

“There’s only one thing we _can_ do.” Yellowfang said. “Monitor every cat from every clan, looking for signs that they may be from the Dark Forest.”

“And if we find any?” Jayfeather prompted.

“We can help push them on the right path, but they have to choose their own fate, we can’t make the decision for them.” Yellowfang said. “But, just in case…

“We need to prepare for war.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've had the idea since 2011, I decided to finally write it.  
> No, seriously, 2011, look: http://fav.me/d39bvpm


End file.
